In a prior art structure, a miniature light bulb is mounted on a holder and then they together with two electrical wires are housed in a socket shell. FIG. 1 shows a conventional light bulb holder structure that includes a holder (1) and a light bulb (2). The holder (1) is equipped on one end with a connection column (11). The connection column (11) has semi-circular grooves (12) on two sides and communicates with the main body of the holder (1) by means of the openings (14). A light bulb (2) is mounted on the holder, with two electrical wires thereof passing through the openings (14) and outwardly bent to cling to two sides of the lower portion of the connection column (11). Next, the subassembly is inserted into a socket shell. With such a conventional structure, when the light bulb is assembled with the holder, two electrical wires (21) are seated inside the grooves (12). The operators have to use fingers to pick up wires and bend them outwardly. Thus the operation is not easy and it is possible to let fingers injured by lead wires. Besides, the connection column (11) of the holder (1) has sharp side edges (13) along the grooves (12). Such sharp edges give the structure poor closeness and can not efficiently prevent moisture from penetration into the interior of the holder. This leads to a possibility of electrical leakage and short-circuit.
In view of the above problems, the primary object of the invention is to provide an improved light bulb holder and socket shell structure in which the shortcomings of the conventional structure have been overcome. Now the features and advantages of the invention will be detailed with reference to the accompanying drawings.